villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phoebe Frady
Phoebe Frady, '''also known as '''The Shadow,' '''is a antagonist in the TV show ''Heroes Reborn. ''She is a Evolved human with the ability to negate and block other EVO's powers and Umbrakinesis, the ability to manipulate darkness. She is portrayed by Aislinn Paul. Biography Dark Matters In 2013, After watching Hero Truther tell the evos of the world to stand up and declare themselves, Phoebe decides to reveal her ability to her half-brother, Quentin, by manipulating her shadow on a wall. As he films her, he exclaims how cool it is that his sister is an evo, causing her to laugh in relief. Later, he asks her why she didn't tell him sooner, to which she replies that she didn't know how to explain it since she discovered her ability two years ago. She also tells him that he is the only other person that knows. On her first day of college, Phoebe brings Quentin with her to help her unpack. When they enter her dorm room, she finds a new video camera as a gift. Quentin admits that he bought her the camera so that she could keep making videos where she demonstrates her abilities and feels more comfortable with her evo side. She introduces him to her new roommate Aly after thanking him, telling him that she also knows about her ability. Once she has settled in, she makes another video, this time causing her shadow to walk across the room independently of her. She also extinguishes the light in a lecture hall as a dare. Some time later, Phoebe has a nightmare which is somehow influenced by her power. A shadow on the wall creeps towards her as she begins to hyperventilate in fear, but it retreats when she is calmed down by Aly. When she returns home, Quentin is concerned, saying that Aly showed him the videos and asking her why she didn't tell him she was having the nightmares again. She says that the nightmares are more than just that; that they are real, and that she can feel the darkness "watching, waiting". At Quentin's suggestion, she agrees to take a break from using her powers for a while, but makes a third demonstration video anyway. In it, she claims that she is growing stronger, and forms a sphere of darkness with her hands. When she opens her eyes, her irises have turned purple. Approximately a year later, Phoebe and Aly organize a pro-evo protest outside the college, because the college is trying to deny scholarships to evos. Quentin arrives and expresses his concern to Phoebe about the scene being caused but she maintains her stance, When a counter-protest emerges and tensions rise a fellow protestor named Reese sets a sign alight, causing police to arrive. Phoebe uses her power to deactivate the streetlights in the area, shouting at them to stop. After being outed as an evo, she is subsequently tackled to the ground and handcuffed by a riot officer. Phoebe is then forced to register as an evo, revealing to Agent Wilson facts about the manifestation of her ability. She also attempts to apply for internships, accompanied by Quentin where she is discriminated against due to her being an evolved human. M.F. Harris approaches Phoebe and encourages her to apply at Renautas. Quentin realizes that he has not heard from Phoebe in a few days and asks Aly if she has heard from her. Aly reveals that she has not heard from Phoebe since she went to her interview at Renautas. Phoebe leaves Quentin a distressing voicemail from a payphone in Odessa which leads Quentin and Aly to follow her. Quentin sees Phoebe on a news report at the Odessa Unity Summit and later Quentin assumes that an eclipse is being caused by Phoebe. Later, Phoebe is directly named as one of the evo terrorists responsible for bombing the summit. Quentin begins to investigate Phoebe's disappearance on June 13 as Aly begins to think it is time they let her go. Quentin attempts to get help from Hero Truther whotakes over his computer. Quentin tells Hero Truther that Phoebe wanted to make a difference in the world and therefore took inspiration from Hero Truther. Hero Truther reveals to Quentin video footage of Phoebe, showing that she is alive and held captive by Renautas. Heroes Reborn Noah Bennet pins Quentin up against the wall and asks him why he is so interested in bringing down Renautas. Quentin tells Noah that it is because of his sister. Renautus took her and he wants to get her back. Erica Kravid advises Harris to mount a new team and bring "The Shadow". Phoebe, dressed in dark hooded clothes, sits in a bedroom with a sphere of darkness in her hands and her eyes shining purple. Phoebe accompanies a squad of Harris clones to Canada where they attack Farah Nazan and Malina. Malina attempts to use her ability but Phoebe quickly generates shadowy tendrils that negates Malina's powers. Farah orders Malina to run as Phoebe's shadows stretch towards the two. Phoebe arrives with more Harris clones at the Renautas Headquarters in order to stop Noah Bennet, her brother, Miko Otomo, and Ren Shimosawa. Phoebe generates shadows from her hands that begin to disrupt the electrical systems in the room and prevent Miko from using her ability. Realizing that Phoebe is the cause Quentin attempts to reason with her after tackling her to the ground. Phoebe's concentration is broken and Miko is able to travel into ''Evernow. Phoebe is distraught and refuses to listen to Quentin, generating shadows to attack him while stating that Erica gave her a purpose and that if the time traveler is freed the world will end. Phoebe continues to generate shadows that incapacitate Quentin before eventually killing him. On June 13, 2014, Phoebe is held in a house in Odessa, Texas, and pushed to create as much darkness as possible though it causes her pain. Eventually, Phoebe unleashes a massive cloud of darkness, feeling no more pain, that covers the Odessa sky and drains the powers of all the evos in the vicinity, including everyone at theOdessa Peace Summit. The effects of her unleashed power appear as an eclipse. As a result of Noah changing the timeline, Quentin encounters the injured Erica at St. Jude's Hospital on June 13, 2014. Erica tells him that if he helps her, she will let him see Phoebe again. Quentin agrees, so after he helps her, Erica sticks to her word and has someone take Quentin to the house where Phoebe is being held. Quentin hugs Phoebe, but quickly comes to the realization that she helped Erica kill thousands of people. Phoebe insists that he has it all wrong and that Erica is going to save the world. She sits Quentin down and tells him why what Renautas is doing is right. Phoebe arrives at St. Peter's Hospital to help Quentin capture Tommy. She uses her ability to block Tommy's, removing his ability to escape. Noah aims his gun at Phoebe, contemplating pulling the trigger, but decides not to because Quentin has Tommy at gunpoint. Phoebe takes Noah's gun and leaves the hospital with Quentin and Tommy. She takes Tommy to Erica's home, continuing to block Tommy's ability all the while. Phoebe stands behind Tommy as Erica tells him that she needs his power to re-establish contact with Gateway. Phoebe temporarily stops using her ability to allow Tommy to take her, Erica, and Quentin into the far future. She resumes using her ability immediately afterwards to ensure that Tommy does not leave before Erica can show him Gateway and gain his trust. When Quentin starts to feel guilty about kidnapping Tommy, Phoebe angrily tells him that if it were up to her, she would have killed Noah and taken Tommy's family hostage until they did what she wanted. She tells Quentin that there is no going back from what she has become, and that she is glad that Erica has at least found a use for her. After walking through the city some more, Erica tells Phoebe that she should return to 2015 to contact Harris and find Malina. Phoebe reluctantly agrees, and is teleported there by Tommy. Prime, and Quentin are driving to Midian to get Malina, they're all watching a recorded video of Malina using her abilities to calm the growing storm. Prime wants to cut her off and kill Malina. She is good with the plan, however, Quentin is having second thoughts. They are at a intersection waiting for Luke and Malina to pass by, they eventually do and Prime stops them, they get out the car and chase Luke and Malina. Malina attempts to give them cover but Phoebe is using her Power negation ability to stop her. Phoebe catches Malina but she is soon knocked out and has a Power Negation Device shoved in her nose. Luke has them locked in a barn, he gets them to tell him the location of Tommy but then Luke can't help but wasnt to kill her but Malina talks him out of it. Instead, she and Quentin ride with them to Odessa, Texas. Phoebe is tied up in the back seat of the car with Quentin, he them hears that the locals are being evacuated to Union Wells High School and her brother mentions that its the school of Claire. Luke, Malina, Quentin, and Phoebe arrive at Primatech Paper with less than 10 hours left before the first wave. Luke makes Quentin and Phoebe get out the car and he leads them into the woods. Back in the woods, she begins to taunt Luke, she doesn't think he'll kill them because he didn't when he had the chance. Quentin tries to stop her but it doesn't work. She takes off running and just when Luke is about to shoot her, Quentin knocks him to the ground. Phoebe manages to get her hands untied and the Power Negation Device out her nose and she escapes. Phoebe is left standing alone in the streets of the Gateway in Odessa, Texas after everyone is transported to the future. She makes her way into the Odessa Clock Tower, where she spots Quentin and Malina entering the tower to take cover from falling debris created by the first wave of the H.E.L.E. Still believing in Erica's cause, Phoebe sends down shadowy tendrils that grab Malina and drag her to the top of the tower. Quentin draws a gun and begs Phoebe at gunpoint to stop. However, Phoebe is too far gone and starts using her shadows to crush Malina. With no other choice, Quentin shoots Phoebe three times, sending her falling from the Odessa Clock Tower, killing her. After making sure Malina is safe, Quentin sadly looks down upon his sister's body outside the tower as the second wave approaches, causing Malina to give him a sympathetic look. Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pawns Category:Assassins Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Traitor